Non-transistor field effect transistor (FET) elements, such as capacitors and diodes are important elements in complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. Much research has been done regarding planar diode and capacitor device structures. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2011/0108900 A1 filed by Chang et al., entitled “Bi-Directional Self-Aligned FET Capacitor.”
However, the use of non-planar devices in future CMOS technologies is becoming increasingly more pervasive. One key issue in the use of these devices is other critical technology elements, such as diodes.
Therefore, solutions for diodes in FINFET technologies would be desirable.